A New Start, A New Generation
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: Every time I turned around, one of my boys died. My knuckle head, senseis, clueless idiot, and the one who loved me back. The second generation is here and it's my turn to lead. The main threat's are gone so here's nothing to worry about, right? death!
1. Chapter 1

She sat in front of the Heroes Memorial Stone, her long hair flowing in the wind. She decided to grow it out after they died. Her pink hair was down to her bottom, blowing freely on this historic day, Heroes Day. It marked the end of the Akatsuki-Oto-Konoha war. That isn't the only thing it marked. It marked the day they died and the day she gave up. The day she gave up trying. This was the day she gave up being a ninja. She had given up her friends, family, and feelings because of this day. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke; her boys all died. Such a shame too, Sasuke finally decided to help Konoha, turning his back on Orochimaru and Oto. Yamato and Sai; they had tried to fight Orochimaru. They didn't last long. Sasuke tried to kill his brother. He succeeded but the blood loss was too much. Kakashi; he, like Asuma, had been killed by Hidan. Before this though, he managed to kill Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara. Naruto went up against Tobi, Pein and Konan. He had to go level 3 on Konan and Tobi, and level 4 on Pein. He managed to succeed but got killed by Kakuzu in the end, which she ripped apart limb from limb after. She could remember the day perfectly…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She looked around the battlefield. Kakashi was running over to her, ready to help in any way she could. She was leading the first line, as she had finally made it to ANBU. _

"_Watch out!" But it was too late. Kakashi had been caught she ran to save him, only to run into a barrier. He knew this was the end for him._

"_Goodbye Sakura, I guess I should show you my face now, seeing as it's the end…" And with his final bit of movement, he pulled down his mask and fell. That was the end of Sharingan no Kakashi. Sakura quickly annihilated Hidan in pure malevolence. In the battle, she lost her porcelain, cat mask. It shattered._

_Then there were two screams. As she whipped her head to the side, she bolted. Sai and Yamato were burning alive. She quickly used a suiton jutsu to put them out. When they finally stopped burning, all the skin, cloth, and tissue was gone; only bones were left._

_Then there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned sharply and threw a punch. It had been caught easily._

"_Sakura, it's just me. I want to help you. Orochimaru is getting in my way." It was Sasuke._

"_Why should I trust __**you**__?" Malice was dripping from her voice._

"_Just trust me this time! We need to hurry!" then he ran off toward Orochimaru with a Chidori in his hand._

_A overwhelming amount of demonic chakra gave her chills. She looked over to where Naruto was. Konan was in two pieces on the ground while Tobi- lets just say he was that smear of blood on the ground with the chips of his orange, ceramic mask scattered everywhere. Naruto, now in demon fox cloak level 4, was fighting an about-to-be-dead Pein, and said dead guy was cursing up a storm worse than Hidan does when Deidara and Tobi annoy him. And there goes Pein's head. _

_A scream of anguish came from behind her. She had only heard that once before. That was back when she was a gennin, on the bridge. She automatically turned and ran._

_Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, his hand over his chest, where a gigantic, deep gash was. Itachi, who he had been fighting after he killed Orochimaru, had each of his limbs cut off and his eyes were gauged out. She quickened her pace as he saw him fall on his back. When she reached him, she started to heal him. He grabbed her hand._

"_Sakura, please, I want to see my okaa-san. I miss her dearly. My reason for living is gone and I know the truth. But know this Sakura, I've always loved you" With all the strength he had left he kissed her shortly on the lips. With that done, he smiled a true smile and forever closed his eyes. The Uchiha clan and the Sharingan were no more._

"_I guess it's just us, Naruto... Naruto?" She turned to see Naruto walking toward her. She then saw hair going toward him._

"_Watch out!!!!!!!" But she was too late. He was gone. _

"_Naruto!" She cried._

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And that's just what she did. _

_Then reinforcements showed up, only to see Sakura covered in blood, random bodies, whole or not, around her. She was quivering in a ball on the ground._

"_Sakura…what happened?" Ino knelt down to her._

"_There gone, all gone. I couldn't save them. I was too late. I'M ALWAYS TOO LATE!!" She latched onto her childhood friend and bawled._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It had been determined to let her rest after the loss, but she had quit. Everyone tried to get her to come back, but she always refused.

"Sakura…"

"No… Tsunade-shisui, I'm not coming back."

Tsunade sighed. She was determined this time.

"Sakura, it's been THREE YEARS! It's done; they're gone. Get over it. They wouldn't want you to stop doing something you love because of them. Sakura, they loved you as much as you love them. They wouldn't want you to always mourn and never be happy. They would want you to continue what you love to do. Do the village; do the **world **a favor; be a ninja!" She yelled.

Sakura looked up to her and smiled. Tsunade held out Sakura's old headband.

"What do you say? Wanna get out there again?"

She brushed her hand over the cool, scratched metal. She then grabbed it from the Hokage.

"Yeah, I do…"

"Sakura-Sensei! As in Haruno Sakura? Is it true? You were nominated for the spot as the sixth Hokage?!?!?!?!" Rukia screeched.

"Yup. I may be living his dream…" Sakura, now 19, replied. She took on a gennin team. This is the first time meeting them. Ironic as it seems, she got team seven. It was made up of Kushigawa Kyo, the rookie of the year, Gashi Rukia, best kunoichi and fan-girl of Kyo, and Yakitori Sora, dead last, prankster, and the second generation of the number one, hyperactive, knuckled head ninja who wants to be Hokage.

"Ya mean Nar-" Sora started to say until Kyo hit him.

"Don't say his name, baka! You should remember what the Hokage told us about her when she pulled us out before."

"DON'T CALL ME A BAKA, TEME!!!!"

"DON'T CALL KYO-KUN A TEME, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'M SORRY, MY SWEET RUKIA-CHAN!!!! LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH A DATE!!!!"

"EW!!!! NO!! NEVER!!!! ONLY WITH MY KYO-KUN!!!"

"No, you're annoying."

Sakura started to laugh but it then turned into tears.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Rukia asked.

"It's my team all over again. I was on team seven. The rookie of the year with a stick up his ass, the dead last, prankster who is the number one, hyperactive, knuckled head ninja and the weak, useless fan girl who was book smart. Promise me something; please don't end up like us, like my team. I'm the only one left. They all died because I was too late. Every time I turned around, one of my boys died. Please, don't let that happen. Help each other, work as a team." She begged.

"I promise…" Rukia promised.

"Me too, Sensei! I'll protect them with my life if I have to! I never break a promise, that's my nindo!"

She looked to Kyo.

"Hn… I promise…"

"Thanks guys. I don't have to give you the test then… You see, you usually have to take a teamwork test. That just proves that you would put your lives in another's hands. That's true teamwork." She explained.

This was going to work out fine, she believed. She was ready, ready to change; ready to prove to the world she was the best ninja out there.

"Welcome to the infamous, team seven!"


	2. Nomination

Hey ya'll! I'm on my dad's computer at the moment. Shawna (my computer) has died but luckily I have all of my data on as flash drive… that isn't working at the moment. DAMN YOU SHAWNA!!!! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME IN YOUR GRAVE!!!!! Sorry, Shawna can't let me live without ruining my life. -.-'

I just wanted to say that I had put two of my stories in for the second annual Naruto 2008-2009 Fanfiction Choice Awards! I know there's no point but… Here are the fictions I put in:

I'm Addicted to You:

_Fanfiction That Pissed Me Off_ (Oh, the hate mail and death threats I received!)

_One Shot of the Year_

And…

Beauty and the Beast: Naruto Style!:

_Fiction of the Year_

_Best Happy Ending_

Here's the website if you want to vote or nominate a story:

http:// www. teamdarkhope. synthasite. com/

Just remember to take the spaces out!

See ya!


	3. Back To The Wave Arc Part I

HEY! -dodges shit- God, kill me why don't ya! -dodges sand- Gaara, not you too!

Gaara: Hey, I'm here for the killing.

Me: Why must you kill me!

Gaara: Cuz it's fun to kill...

Me: Just go make-out with Riri-chan or something...

Gaara: Then can I kill her?

Me: Fine, fine, kill your girlfriend. The world _would_ be a better place... Anywho, on with the show!

* * *

_Recap:_

_This was going to work out fine, she believed_._ She was ready, ready to change; ready to prove to the world she was the best ninja out there._

_"Welcome to the infamous team seven!"_

* * *

Sakura's POV:

...Maybe I shouldn't have passed them...

"HEY TEME! HELP US WHY DON'T CHA!" Loud-mouth, of course!

"DON'T YELL AT KYO-SAMA!" ah, the screaming banshee.

Oh great, now he's Kyo-_sama,_ this chick needs some **SERIOUS** _help..._

"Will you two shut up." Kid with stick shoved up his ass joins the quarrel...

"ANYTHING FOR YOU KYO-SAMA!" Please to Kami tell me I wasn't this bad!

"WHAT ABOUT ME, RUKIA-CHAN?!" Ugh, could he get any louder!

"WHAT ABOUT _YOU_, SORA-BAKA!" Great! Now I have a headache.

"_RUKIA-CHAN!"_ I spoke too soon!

I shoulda guessed this would happen... they are just a _little_ too like my team- who am I kidding, they're _**CARBON COPIES!!**_

The new team seven was assigned the wonderful D-rank mission of catching Tora... again. DAMN, it can still run...

'_That frickin' 20- something year-old cat WON'T DIE!!!!!"_

"Guys, be quiet." Maybe I can reason with them...

The loudness did not cease.

"Shut up!"

It seemed to get louder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUES OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS AND LET YOU BLEED TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ah, now it's quiet... Uh oh, now everyone's looking at me...

"Okay, sorry, I got a little out of hand. Okay team," I said, speaking to them as if they were three year-olds, "instead of _blindly searching_ like _civilians,_ how about we use our _ninja abilities and cool radio head sets._"

"Now, I shall give you the head sets and we can start, _okay_?"

"Stop acting like we're four, sensei."

"Actually, I'm acting like you're three, Kyo."

"I am _not acting like a THREE YEAR-OLD!"_

"Now who thinks they're a little, perfect princess?" Sora cut in. Wow, his is great! Who knew the Rookie of the Year was a big baby?!

_"WHAT!"_ Ah, the banshee speaks once more!

"Okay, ENOUGH! Just put on your head sets," After they did, I stated, " Okay, set your frequency to 87. Now I shall give you code names..."

Oh, this will be _soo much fun!_

* * *

"Status report?"

"Hokage at point 1!!!!!!!!!!" I can hear Sora's grin... I should'a thought of something else...

"Kyo at point 3."

"Use your code name!"

"... Pretty Pink Princess at point 2..." Ah, that's great. hahaha.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sora, you're too loud! I don't care how funny it is!"

...awkward silence...

"Banshee at point 3" That's a good one too...

"You're slow, _Banshee-chan!" _How I love to screw with these kids! " Do you see the target?"

"Yes, I'm closing i- WHAT THE HELL!" Uh oh!

"Princess! What's wrong!"

"Sora came out of nowhere, grabbed the cat, and the cat attacked him." -sweatdrop- give me a heart attack why don't ya!

_"Use the codenames, Pretty Pink Princess!__" _I sung in my... old sensei's... sing song voice. "Are you sure it's our target?"

"AH! DAMN YOU, DEMON SPAWN!" Yup, that's our target...

"Never!"

"-Sigh- Is Tora secure?"

"Yup."

"Okay, regroup!"

* * *

I have officially stopped caring if that damned cat gets squished by the damned Daimyo's Wife.

But I pity the Daimyo himself. Poor, poor man...

"Tsunade-shisui, can we squeeze in one more mission?" I asked.

"Okay, lets see... oh, I'm afraid we ran out of d-ranks..."

"Oh, well then I guess we can dissmi-" I was cut off.

"You'll just have to settle with a c-rank!"

"WHAT?!?!?! THEY'RE NOT READY!! THEY'RE TO GREEN!"

"Sakura, how many missions did you have before you're first C-rank?"

"12. 29 if you count catching Tora more than once."

"How many has your team had?" I don't like where this is going...

"42. 19 if you don't count Tora- catching more than once!" Sora interrupted.

"Okay, this is your first C-rank! Bring the Gaki's friend in!

Then, a black haired boy, no older than 16 walked in.

"You are to escort him back to Wave country and-" The boy interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Inari-san?"

"Sakura-chan you have to help me! Grandpa's- Waahh!!!" He hollered as he latched onto me...

"You're still the little crybaby it seems? Now, what's happened to that old drunk Tazuna now?"

* * *

My new update!! Shade, to answer your anon. review, Konohamaru-chan will come in after the Back-To-The-Wave-Arc is done! Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm very tired. I haven't slept well in weeks.

Review, onegai!


End file.
